Attaching and detaching such an inkjet line head chassis to and from the controller housing in the conventional inkjet recording apparatus has been manually carried out by an operator (see for example, JP H09-1789 A). And, the inkjet line head chassis is attached to the controller housing by manually mounting the inkjet line head chassis to the controller housing and then fastening the manually mounted inkjet line head chassis to the controller housing by screws or the like, using a tool.
Since mounting and dismounting or detaching the inkjet line head chassis to and from the controller housing and fastening them together have thus been manually carried out and using a tool by an operator, there has been the problem with the prior art that the operations to attach and to detach the inkjet line head chassis to and from the controller housing are time-consuming and severally necessitate the tool.